Le nouveau Boticelli
by Les Aviatrices
Summary: By Milikiki//FIC EN TRAVAUX//Draco est un peintre, durant l'époque moderne, en Italie. Talentueux mais inconnu, il devient depressif et perd l'ispiration, jusqu'à ce qu'il recontre sa muse.
1. Chapter 1

Draco planta un couteau dans la toile. C'était la troisième fois qu'il ratait cette peinture. Il jeta avec rage ses pinceaux et alla ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre. La lune était pleine et les étoiles brillaient plus que jamais. Ce spectacle avait pour habitude de l'attendrir mais ce soir-là, il le laissait de marbre. Draco détourna ses yeux du manteau de nuit et parcourut du regard ses toiles achevées. Il les aimait tant. Il les aimait car elles exprimaient toutes une émotion,, ou un moment marquant de sa vie. Et dans chacune d'elles, il avait glissé un indice qui lui rappellerait pourquoi il avait fait ce tableau. Quelque chose qu'il serait le seul à reconnaître.

Car sa vie avait été perturbée par toutes sortes d'événements tragiques. Il y avait eu la mort de ses parents dans la guerre, puis celle de sa fiancée à cause d'une maladie, on avait ensuite réquisitionné tous ses biens pour payer les dettes de son père. La peinture était à peu près tout ce qui lui restait. Enfin, il avait encore Blaise, son meilleur ami. Celui-ci l'avait recueilli lorsqu'il avait tout perdu. Blaise était apprenti cuisinier au Vatican.

Son passe-temps favori était d'inventer des desserts et d'intoxiquer Draco avec. Ce dernier ne comptait, plus les crises de foie qu'il avait eu à cause des expériences de Blaise. Draco entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Devinant qu'il s'agissait de Blaise qui rentrait après une dure journée de travail, Draco se précipita vers la salle à manger, et lorsqu'il y fut, poussa un petit cri de surprise en voyant son meilleur ami accompagné d'une très belle jeune fille rousse.

Celle-ci regarda Draco d'un œil amusé, Blaise, lui, était horrifié. C'est alors que Draco se rendit compte qu'il était en sous-vêtements. Il s'empourpra de gêne, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire la demoiselle.

-Ne soyez pas gêné, voyons. Je suis benjamine d'une fratrie de sept garçons. Vous n'êtes donc pas le premier que je vois en si petite tenue.

Draco haussa un sourcil, et répondit élégamment.

- Ce n'est pas le fait d'être à moitié nu devant vous qui me déplait, bien au contraire, c'est plutôt le fait que l'idiot qui a pris place à côté de vous ne m'ait pas prévenu qu'il recevait de la visite.

En disant cela, Draco lança un regard noir à Blaise, qui lui répondit avec un petit sourire.

-Draco, je te présente Mademoiselle Ginevra Weasley.

-Appelle-moi Ginny, dit l'intéressée.

-Je l'ai rencontré au Vatican, ce matin, elle était perdu et s'était mise en tête de dégrader tout le bâtiment si personne ne venait l'aider.

.- Et toi, en fidèle serviteur de tous les enfant su Seigneur, tu es allé à son secours. Amen. Dis-moi, Dieu a aimé le dernier poison que tu as inventé ?

-Surveille ton langage Draco ! lança Blaise. Surtout lorsque tu parles de notre et Seigneur et de mes desserts qui, soit dit en passant, deviendront célèbres et appréciés de tous !

-Si tu parles de ces choses dans lesquelles tu mets une crème infecte, il n'y a aucune chance !

Draco savait que Blaise était susceptible lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa cuisine, mais il en pouvait pas s'empêcher de déverser toute la frustration de ses tableau ratés sur lui. Celui-i se leva et regarda Draco droit dans les yeux.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, tu es mon meilleur ami, mais ne dirige pas tes vannes poisseuses sur ma cuisine.

Draco soutint son regard mauvais, puis comprenant qu'il avait perdu la partie, il baissa les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il, mais je n'y arrive pas. Cette peinture me rend dingue, tu comprends. Je l'ai, là, dans ma tête, mais elle refuse de s'étaler sur la toile.

Blaise fut prit d'une soudaine compassion pour son ami et lui tapota l'épaule. Draco releva vers Blaise un regard mouillé et reconnaissant.

-Vous êtes ensembles ?

Cette simple phrase suffit à rappeler la présence de Ginevra dans la pièce. Elle était toujours assise sur le petit sofa du salon et les regardait avec un intérêt déroutant.

-Vous savez, cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde qu'un homme aime un homme. Au contraire, il y a beaucoup de peintre, surtout ici en Italie, qui préfèrent les hommes. Car si j'ai bien compris, ton camarade est peintre Blaise ?

-Son camarade se nomme Draco Malfoy et il préfère les femmes, lança sèchement Draco.

-Malfoy… Si je ne me trompe pas, les Malfoy viennent d'Angleterre non ?

-C'est exact, répondit Draco, un peu surpris. Ma famille est venue s'installer ici, il y a 15 ans, pendant la guerre. Le pays était devenu complètement protestant et nous étions catholiques. Et comme mon père refusait de se soumettre à une autre religion, nous avons fuit.

-Exactement comme nous…il y aune autre famille dans le même cas, ici à Florence, ce sont les Grangers. Ils sont très riches, vous les connaissez ?

-Oui, répondit aussitôt Blaise, ils ont une fille, elle est présente à toutes les messes données par le Pape.

Ginevra sourit.

-Il s'agit d'Hermione. Elle est très pieuse, en effet. Mon frère et elle se sont fiancés le moi dernier.

Draco bailla bruyamment. Cette conversation ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Ginevra eut un petit rire et dit :

-Donc, monsieur le peintre, si vous me montriez quelques unes de vos œuvres.

-Non, répondit simplement Draco.

Ginevra ne s'attendant pas à un tel refus, fronça les sourcils.

-Allez, ne faîtes pas l'enfant, voyons. Comment voulez-vous être connu si vous ne montrer votre art à personne !

-Elle a raison, Draco, tu devrais la laisser voir. Un avis autre que le mien peut t'être favorable.

Draco les regarda alternativement, puis à combattre et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, grogna-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et alla directement vers les peintures achevées. Draco les présenta à Ginevra d'un simple signe de la main et celle-ci s'approcha, émerveillée.

-Draco, c'est…tellement beau.

Elle parcourut toues les toiles du regard et resta un moment interdite. Ses yeux brillaient et sa bouche était entrouverte de stupeur.

-Tu es vraiment doué…

Ding Dong. Les cloches de l'église sonnèrent huit fois, faisant sursauter Ginevra.

-Oh Seigneur, je suis en retard ! je dois y aller.

Elle se précipita hors de la chambre de Draco, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Là elle se retourna et dit aux deux jeune hommes qui l'avaient suivie :

-J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer. Surtout toi, Draco. Tu as du talent, n'abandonne pas ton art.

Puis elle s'en alla sans dire autre chose.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Draco était face à cette toile vierge. Il s'efforçait de retrouver l'inspiration, motivé par les paroles de Ginny, la veille. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la vielle horloge du salon. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi, l'heure de sa sieste. Il décida donc d'aller se reposer un peu, avant d'essayer de reprendre la peinture.

Et lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre, ce fut un choc. Ses toiles avaient disparues. Toutes. La fenêtre de sa chambre était fermée. Donc personne n'avait pu entrer pour les lui voler. Et pourtant, elles n'étaient plus là. Il sortit de la petite demeure de Blaise et courut jusqu'au Vatican. Il fallait qu'il voie son meilleur ami. Blaise devait l'aider.

Par respect pour la religion, il s'arrêta de courir lorsqu'il arriva dans la cour du Vatican et se mit à marcher. Il entra dans le hall et là, ce fut encore un choc. Ses toiles étaient exposées, toutes sans exception. Et à côté d'elles se trouvait cet incorrigible Blaise. Une foule s'était rassemblée devant les peintures et les commentait avec enthousiasme. Blaise aperçut Draco et frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de tous.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente l'artiste qui est à l'origine des ces œuvres, Draco Malfoy.

Toute la foule se retourna et se mit à l'applaudir et à le féliciter. Draco resta un moment incrédule, puis esquissa un petit sourire, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis très longtemps.

Une jeune, apparemment de bonne famille vint vers lui et s'inclina légèrement en guise de salutation.

-Je me nomme Hermione Granger. J'ai été fortement impressionnée par votre talent.

Draco, n'oubliant pas les bonnes manières, s'inclina devant elle et baisa sa main.

-Draco Malefoy, pour vous servir.

-J'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites. Mais monsieur Zabinni m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas très connu.

-Malheureusement c'est bien vrai, répondit Draco en prenant note pour lui-même d'embrasser Blaise après l'avoir tué.

-J'aimerais beaucoup continuer à discuter avec vous, mais la messe va commencer et je voudrais pas être en retard.

-Je le conçois, Mademoiselle Granger.

- Néanmoins, je vous invite à dîner chez moi ce soir. Vous n'aurez qu'à demander où se trouve la Demeure Granger à quelques passants, il y en a sûrement quelques uns qui le connaissent.

-Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle.

-Je vous en prie, appelez moi Hermione.

Elle adressa à Draco un sourire aimable et il la trouva si chaleureuse, qu'il le lui rendit.

-Hermione, nous allons être en retard.

Draco posa ses yeux sur la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots et il eut l'impression qu'on lui donnait un grand coup de poing pleine poitrine. Devant lui se tenait l'être le plus beau qu'il ait jamais vu. Il était assez grand, avec des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, et des yeux aussi verts qu'une émeraude. Sa peau était blanche, un peu rosée au niveau des joues. Il avait un regard transperçant et Draco eut du mal à en détacher le sien.

-Oui, j'arrive, à ce soir, Monsieur Malfoy.

-Heu…oui…à…à ce soir.

Puis elle s'en alla en compagnie de son accompagnateur. Draco ne se sentait pas bien, il avait chaud et désirait prendre un grand bain glacé pour se calmer. Il lassait donc à Blaise le soin de continuer sa propagande et rentra directement à la maison. Là, il trouva la toile toujours vierge. Et il ne sut jamais pourquoi, en revoyant l'image du beau jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré au Vatican, il eut une poussée d'inspiration et parvint à commencer, puis finir la peinture.

-Je vais prévenir Mademoiselle de votre arrivée, dit le valet en laissant Draco seul.

Il se trouvait dans la hall de la Demeure Granger qui était plus grand que la maison de Blaise. Aux murs étaient accrochés des peintures impressionnantes, et Draco en conclut que les Granger étaient de grands amateurs d'art. Il entendit des pas s'approcher, puis Hermione lui apparut, souriante.

-Je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir. Nous allons tout de suite passer à table. Suivez-moi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger et Draco découvrit une grande table à laquelle deux personnes avaient déjà pris place. Un homme et une femme.

-Mère, Père, je vous présente Draco Malfoy. Le peintre dont je vous ai parlé.

La femme adressa à Draco le même sourire chaleureux qu'Hermione.

-Bienvenue chez nous Monsieur Malfoy. Notre fille nous a parlé de vous tout l'après-midi. Elle a vraiment apprécié votre art.

-J'en suis ravi, Madame Granger.

-Asseyez-vous là, Draco, dit Hermione en lui indiquant une chaise.

Il tira d'abord la chaise d'Hermione, lui permettant de s'asseoir puis prit place à son tour. Il remarqua la chaise vide à côté de lui et demanda :

-Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non, répondit le père. Cette place est destinée à mon neveu Harry, il aime beaucoup se faire désirer.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'une personne entra dans la pièce. Draco le reconnut tout de suite. C'était le garçon du Vatican. Celui avec les yeux verts et le regard envoûtant. Il jaugea la table, adressa un signe de tête à tout le monde, et s'assit à côté de Draco. Celui-ci sentait la même sensation étrange de l'après midi l'envahir. Il avait de nouveau très chaud.

-Eh bien Harry, fit Madame Granger, tu ne dis pas bonsoir à notre invité.

Harry lança à sa tante un regard agacé puis se tourna vers Draco. Celui-ci sentit son cœur lâcher.

-Bonsoir, marmonna Harry, je me nomme Harry Potter.

-Draco Malfoy, lança machinalement Draco, tant il était subjugué par les yeux de Harry.

-Enchanté, répondit celui-ci.

Le reste du dîner se passa bien dans l'ensemble, si ce n'est que l'habituelle adresse de Draco semblait s'être dissiper pour laisser place à son encombrant contraire : la maladresse. Draco se jura de se brûler les mains en rentrant lorsqu'il fit tomber le contenu de la saucière sur la nappe blanche. Puis il se souvint que s'était grâce à ses mains qu'il était là, assis à côté du plus beau spécimen jamais vu sur terre, alors il se dit qu'il se contenterai de mettre une baffe à Blaise.

Les jours passèrent et Draco se rapprochait de plus en plus d'Hermione et de sa famille excepté Harry. Celui-ci semblait décider à se montrer de plus en plus distant et froid envers Draco. Ce dernier en était très peiné, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le beau brun. C'est pourquoi un immense bonheur s'empara de lui lorsque Hermione lui proposa de venir vivre à la Demeure Granger.

-Nous serions ravis de t'avoir parmi nous, à la maison, lui avait-elle dit. Surtout Harry, il ne le montre pas, mais il t'apprécie.

Draco avait des doutes sur la véridicité de cette dernière affirmation, mais il aurait tout le temps de le vérifier pendant qu'il vivrait là-bas.

C'est ainsi qu'un matin, Draco quitta Blaise avec ses valises et ses toiles, et monta dans la voiture (nda : c'est-à-dire : calèche et chevaux) qui l'attendait pour le conduire chez les Granger.

-Ce sera vide sans toi, lui dit Blaise avec un sourire.

-Tu pourras venir me voir. A bientôt…

-Au revoir.

Le cocher lança un coup de fouet et chevaux qui se mirent à trottiner, emportant Draco vers sa nouvelle vie.

_Oufff...je tiens à dire que ça me ferait plaisir que vous me laissiez un commentaire, même si vous avez trouvé l'hsitoire pourrie, car j'ai vraiment ramé pour poster ce premier chapitre. Le dessert que Draco critique est en fait le futur choux à la crème...dédicacé à **Margue **qui est l'auteur de deux fics géniales qui sont: **A l'orphelinat St-Brutus** et **Bel de nuit**. Allez les lires, elles sont super!_

_Biz, Milikiki, Seconde Aviatrice_.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco s'arrêta de peindre. Il était quatre heures de l'après midi et il avait peint tout le journée. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il habitait chez les Granger et il s'y plaisait énormément. Il se leva de se chaise, s'étira longuement, puis alla jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait directement sur l'immense jardin de la demeure. La saison printanière venait tout juste de commencer et ciel bleu se laissait voir parmi les nuages blancs. Draco aperçut Hermione, assise sous un chêne, lisant un livre. Elle était une grande lectrice et essayait, en vain, de faire Harry partager sa passion. Cette situation amusait beaucoup Draco qui se refusait cependant à en rire, songeant que bientôt, ce serait sûrement son tour. Il se dit que prendre un peu d'air ne lui ferait pas de mal et s'en alla rejoindre Hermione dans le jardin. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il lui arracha le livre des mains, puis s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Je suis sûr que trop lire est dangereux pour la santé.

-Au moins, moi je m'instruis, plutôt que de passer mon temps à massacrer une toile avec de la peinture.

Draco prit une air faussement vexé, puis la chatouilla un peu. Elle rigola et lui dit :

-Rends moi mon livre s'il te plaît.

-Non, profitons de ce bel après midi pour nous promener et discuter un peu.

Draco se lava, puis tendit élégamment sa min à Hermione pour l'aider à se relever. Celle-ci roula des yeux, faisant semblant d'être agacée, puis accepta l'aide de Draco et ils commencèrent à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre, Draco tenant toujours son livre en otage.

-Sais-tu que nous avons des invités ce soir ? lui dit Hermione.

-Tiens donc. Et qui est-ce ?

-Marcus Flint et Ronald et Ginevra Weasley.

Le visage de Draco s'illumina.

-Ginevra ! Je l'ai rencontré il y a peu de temps. Je crois que si je suis ici, c'est bien grâce à elle.

Hermione sourit.

-Il est vrai que Ginny sait se montrer très persuasive parfois. C'est elle qui à inciter son grand frère à me faire part de ses sentiments à mon égard, et maintenant, nous somme fiancés.

-Oui, elle me l'a dit.

Hermione leva le visage vers le, prenant un peu de soleil.

-Je l'apprécie beaucoup, elle est vraiment une amie. Un peu comme mon ange gardien.

Draco sourit.

-Oui, je le ressens aussi. Et qui est ce Marcus Flint dont tu as parlé.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Lui et ses parents sont amis de la famille depuis que nous sommes arrivés en Italie. Il y a quelques années, il s'est éprit de moi. Je l'aimais bien, il y a quelques mois, mais un soir, il a essayé d'abuser de moi. Heureusement que Ronald est arrivé pour me porter secours, ce jour là. Sinon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait advenu de moi.

Draco faillit s'étouffer.

-Ce jeune homme à tenter de te violer et tes parents l'invitent à dîner !

-Ronald et moi avons préféré garder cette histoire secrète, lui donnant une chance de se faire racheter. Mais ce qui m'inquiète pour le dîner, c'est que Marcus et mon fiancé ne sont pas en très bons termes depuis ce fameux soir.

-Il n'y a rien détonnant à cela, affirma Draco avec ferveur. Moi-même, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir de le tabasser ce soir.

Hermione prit un air horrifié.

-Oh non je t'en supplie ! J'ai déjà eu assez de mal à convaincre Harry de ne pas le faire.

Le cœur de Draco fit un bond lorsque Hermione prononça le prénom du jeune homme.

-En parlant de lui, je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, commença Draco.

-Ce qui est tout à fait normal, puisque tu as passé ton temps dans ta chambre à peindre. Tu n'es même pas venu déjeuner et c'est assez mal élevé.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Draco. Je ne m'en étais pas du tout rendu compte.

-Ce n'est rien, lui dit Hermione avec un sourire. C'est juste que j'ai du manger seule, étant donné que mes parents étaient invités à déjeuner et que Harry ne semble pas vouloir sortir de sa chambre.

Le visage de Draco s'assombrit.

-Penses-tu que me présence le dérange ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Harry est tracassé depuis quelques temps. Je lui ai déjà demandé ce qui n'allait pas, mais il m'a répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas me le dire. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop, Harry a toujours été assez lunatique. Mais tu sais, lui aussi aime beaucoup tes œuvres. Il ne cesse de me le répéter. _"Hermione, ce garçon a un don."_

Draco sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui. Harry aimait ses œuvres. Il n'aurait pas pu demander mieux. Par contre, Draco se sentait légèrement mal à m'aise d'être ainsi fasciné par ce brun.

Le soir venu, Draco était encore dans sa chambre, occupé à peindre. On toqua à sa porte. Draco alla ouvrir et trouva sur le seuil Lucrèce, une jeune domestique chez les Granger. Celle-ci rougit en voyant Draco torse nu et balbutia légèrement.

-Mademoiselle Granger m'envoie vous dire que les invités sont là.

Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait totalement oublié le dîner. Il remerciât Lucrèce, et commença à s'habiller, se disant qu'il était certainement trop tard pour prendre un bain.

Il descendit vitement dans la salle à manger vit que tout le monde avait déjà prit place. En le voyant arriver, Ginny lui fit un grand sourire.

-Quel plaisir de te revoir. Je suis passée rendre visite à Blaise et tu ne peux pas imaginer ma surprise lorsqu'il m'a annoncé que tu t'étais installé ici.

Draco lui sourit.

-A moi aussi, cela me fait plaisir de te revoir.

Draco lui baisa la main, et en fit de même avec Madame Granger, qu'il voyait pour la première fois de la journée. Il prit ensuite place à l'endroit habituel, à droite de Harry et exceptionnellement, à côté d'un jeune homme qu'il identifia comme Ronald Weasley, vu la rougeur de ses cheveux. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire auquel Draco répondit.

-Ma petite sœur m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, vous savez. Elle a vraiment été impressionnée par vos œuvres.

-Et c'est pour moi un immense plaisir, répondit Draco.

Il fit le tour de la table du regard, et vit assis à côté d'Hermione, un garçon un peu plus âgé que lui, qui le jaugeait du regard. Puis il ouvrit la bouche et dit :

-Je me nomme Flint Marcus.

Draco répondit avec une petite révérence de la tête.

- Enchanté, Draco Malfoy.

Une servante arriva avec un plateau de fruits de mer, et le dîner commença. Marcus discuta de la destruction d'une petite église avec les parents Granger, tandis que Ginny commentait la dernière messe du Pape avec Hermione, celle-ci trop absorbée dans la conversation pour remarquer les regards brûlants que lui jetait Ronald. Draco se sentait un peu exclu. Il n'avait aucunement envie de prendre part à l'une des conversations lancées. Alors il tourna la tête,, dans l'intention d'observer un peu Harry, et manqua de s'étouffer en voyant que celui-ci le dévisageait ouvertement. Draco, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, lança un regard interrogatif auquel Harry ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de le fixer d'une manière déroutante. Un peu comme s'il était en train de prendre une décision. Puis, sans prévenir, Harry reporta son attention sur son plat et ne releva plus la tête de tout le dîner. Ce comportement intriguait Draco au plus haut point, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, et ne prononça plus un mot non plus.

Le dîner toucha à sa fin, et ce fut le moment pour les inviter de prendre congé des lieux. Draco ne put s'empêcher de serrer la main de Marcus un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait du, ni de lui lancer une petit regard menaçant. Mais il vit que Ronald et Harry firent la même chose et n'éprouva alors aucun sentiment de culpabilité pour avoir été aussi antipathique avec lui.

Ginny lui fit une légère étreinte, lui répétant à quel point il était talentueux et qu'elle avait été vraiment ravie de le revoir. Ronald étreignit lui aussi Hermione, puis lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, ce qui la fit rougir sous le regard extrêmement amusé de Harry.

Une fois les embrassades terminées, les invités s'en allèrent et Draco remonta dans ses appartements. Derrière la porte, il entendit Harry souhaiter une bonne nuit à Hermione. Quelques minutes passèrent, et Draco entendit frapper à sa porte. Il intima au visiteur d'entrer et ce fut avec une grande surprise qu'il vit Harry entrer dans la chambre. Celui-ci le fixait du même regard qu'il l'avait durant le dîner, puis prit une grande inspiration et dit de but en blanc :

-Je préfère les hommes.

Draco le regarda, étonné, puis demanda :

-Pardon ?

-Je préfère les hommes. Il y a un moment que je m'en suis rendu compte. En fait au début, je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, puisque c'est totalement contraire à la Bible, mais maintenant c'est évident, je préfère les hommes.

Draco déglutit légèrement, dérouté par la franchise dont Harry faisait preuve.

-Mais…pourquoi est ce que tu me dis tout ça ?

Harry planta son regard dans le sien.

-Cela fait un moment que ça me tourmente. J'ai essayé d'en parler à Hermione, mais elle est si pieuse, j'ai pensé qu'elle voudrait que je parte sur le champ. Et les Granger sont la seule famille qu'il me reste, et si je venais à les perdre, j'en mourrais sûrement. Pourtant il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un. C'était un poids trop lourd à porter.

-Je pense bien…mais pourquoi moi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu m'inspires confiance.

Draco sentit son estomac se contracter de bonheur et son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant une seconde. Ainsi, il inspirait de la confiance à Harry. C'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'on lui ai dit jusqu'à maintenant.

-Et puis aussi, parce que je crois que tu me plais.

Là ce fut pendant une minute que le cœur de Draco s'arrêta de battre. Il regarda Harry en rougissant. Celui-ci ne semblait pas gêné par la révélation qu'il venait de faire à Draco. Lentement, Harry s'approcha du blond et Draco n'osa pas reculer. Cependant, il se sentait légèrement effrayé, en pensant au fait qu'il allait peut-être se faire embrasser par l'être qui hantait ses rêves depuis plusieurs jours. Il n'eut pourtant plus un doute, quand il sentit les lèvres d'Harry se poser sur les siennes.

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous continuerez à lire ma fic. Je voudrais remercier mes cinq revieweuses (ça se dit?):

**Margue et Nessa** que j'adore.

**Rockeuse dans l'âme** dont la review m'a fait très plaisir.

**Petite-abeille, **j'adore ton skyblog.

**Capricorne1773, **j'espère que la suite t'a plue.

Ensuite je tiens à vous dire que vous avez de la chance que je puisse poster al suite ces jours-ci, parce que je suis depuis peu vitime d'horrible crise d'urthicaire (ça s'écrit comment?) et je passe beaucoup plus de temps à me gratter plutôt qu'à taper des histoires. je vous dis à bientôt.

Milikiki, Seconde Aviatrice.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était les lèvres de Harry sur les siennes. Ses mains se promenant sur son torse dénudé, et son souffle qui lui caressait doucement les lèvres. Il étouffa un gémissement lorsque Harry sortit sa langue et retraça le contour des lèvres de Draco avec. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et permit à la langue de Harry de s'y insinuer. Elle taquina la sienne doucement, puis s'enroula autour d'elle, provoquant un autre soupir de la part de Draco. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du brun pour approfondir le baiser. Harry exerça une pression sur le bas du dos de Draco pour le rapprocher de lui. Et là, ce fut pour Draco un choc lorsqu'il sentit la situation ithyphallique de Harry contre sa cuisse. Pris d'une panique soudaine et injustifiée, il s'écarta brusquement et mit fin à la plus belle activité à laquelle il s'était adonné durant sa vie. Harry le regarda, déconcerté, puis se mit à rougir furieusement. Avant même que Draco ait put prononcer un seul mot, il ouvrit la porte et s'enfuit de la chambre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il voulait rester au lit et repasser encore et encore la scène de la veille dans sa tête. C'est pourquoi il se dit qu'il allait probablement assassiner Hermione si elle continuait à tambouriner sur sa porte de la sorte.

-Je n'abandonnerais pas Draco. Dépêche toi de te lever, tu sais très bien que nous devons aller à la messe. Allez debout.

Draco poussa un grognement, puis se leva finalement. Il alla ouvrir la porte alors qu'Hermione était encore occupée à la marteler de coups. Résultat, il se prit le poing de la jeune fille en pleine figure.

-Nom de Dieu ! s'écria –t-il

-Draco, ne jure pas !

Le blond lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu viens à l'instant de me défigurer !

- Ce qui ne serait pas arrivé si tu t'étais levé à l'heure ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez tous, ce matin, d'abord Harry, ensuite toi. Allez prépare toi et en vitesse !

Puis elle s'en alla à ses affaires. Draco pencha la tête en arrière pour empêcher le sang qui lui coulait du nez de dégouliner sur sa jolie figure. Il alla se préparer, et ressortit de sa chambre, tout frais et disposé à accorder une longue heure au Seigneur. C'est du moins ce qu'il pensait, car lorsque son regard croisa celui de Harry, qui lui était déjà prêt, il sut qu'il serait incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au baiser pendant toute la journée.

Durant toute la durée du trajet, ni Draco, ni Harry ne prononcèrent un mot, contrairement à Hermione, qui semblait être en pleine forme ce matin là. Draco remarquait bien son petit sourire rêveur, et il se promit de la cuisiner plus tard pour savoir à quoi était due cet étrange humeur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle paroissiale du Vatican, Hermione s'installa la première, et Draco se retrouva donc assit à côté de Harry. Il un regard furtif en direction du brun. Celui-ci gardait les yeux résolument fixés sur l'hôtel, et Draco ne comprit pas pourquoi, il en éprouva une grande frustration.

La messe commença et le blond ne parvenait pas à rester concentré sur les paroles bibliques, ses pensées se dirigeant uniquement vers le magnifique spécimen qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Draco se demanda si la paranoïa ne le gagnait pas, lorsqu'il crut voir une représentation statuaire de Christ le fixer avec un air désapprobateur. Draco se renfrogna. N'était-il pas censé souffrir là, sur sa croix, plutôt que de lui lancer des regards mauvais et effrayants ?

La célébration toucha à sa fin et Hermione proposa à ses deux accompagnateurs une promenade dans la ville. Draco trouva l'idée fort agréable, et puis cela lui permettrait sûrement d'arrêter de penser à Harry. Alors ils s'aventurèrent tous les trois sur le marché, et c'est devant un stand de fruits que Draco vit une chose qui lui coupa le souffle.

Là, devant lui se tenait son meilleur ami, Blaise, occupé à embrasser à pleine bouche la jeune Ginny, tandis que Ronald avait le dos tourné. Celui-ci semblait être en une assez grande conversation avec Marcus Flint. Draco jeta un regard à Hermione et vit qu'elle aussi avait l'air dépassée par l'étrange situation que se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Mais ce n'était que le début, car d'un coup, les trois amis virent Ronald se jeter sur Marcus et lui asséner une pluie de coups. Harry se précipita pour les séparer, alors que Hermione poussait un cri d'effroi. Blaise, se rendant compte de la situation, cessa de dévorer la bouche de Ginny. Draco quant à lui resta là les bras ballants. Il essaya néanmoins de connaître la raison à la soudaine colère de Ronald lorsque celui-ci s'écria :

-Je te préviens, tu ne t'approches pas d'elle. Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te tuerais, tu entends, je te tuerais.

Il prononçait ces mots en pointant un doigt menaçant vers Marcus, qui avait le nez en sang.

_Bien fait ! _pensa Draco.

Marcus lança un regard mauvais à Hermione et lui murmura :

-Je vous détruirais, tous.

Puis il s'en alla d'un pas vif, avant que Ronald ait eu le temps de se défaire de l'emprise de Harry. Hermione avait la respiration saccadée. Elle regarda son fiancé dans les yeux, puis tourna les talons.

-Rentrons, dit-elle à l'intention de Harry et Draco.

Ceux-ci saluèrent les autres d'un petit signe de tête, Harry donnant au passage, une petite tape affective à Ronald, puis suivirent Hermione sans mot dire.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hall immense de la demeure, Hermione fondit en larmes. Harry la prit dans ses bras, et la mena jusqu'à sa chambre. Draco déjeuna seul, ce midi là. Après s'être fait plaisir à engloutir les mets du cuisinier, il alla s'installer dans le jardin pour continuer ses peintures. Il était vraiment concentré et n'entendit pas Harry arriver derrière lui.

-C'est beau.

Draco sursauta et manqua de faire tomber sa toile. Il se retourna et vit que Harry fixait avec admiration son œuvre.

-Tu es vraiment doué, tu sais.

Draco répondit par un grognement et recommença à peindre, en ignorant les papillons qui s'étaient mis à virevolter dans son estomac. Harry sembla prendre cela comme un rejet et s'excusa :

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je m'en vais.

Il commençait à partir quand Draco lui dit :

-Ne t'en va pas. Il…il faut que tu reste.

-Je ne te dérange pas ?

Draco planta son regard gris dans celui de Harry.

-Non, tu m'inspires.

Il le vit se crisper.

-Ne dis pas ça, souffla Harry.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ce genre de choses, à chaque fois que tu le fais, j'ai envie de…de…pourquoi m'as-tu repoussé hier soir ?

La question prit Draco au dépourvu. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il décida donc de fuir le regard de Harry et se replongea dans sa peinture. Mais alors qu'il allait reposer le pinceau sur la toile, Harry lui attrapa le poignet et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Réponds moi…

Et c'est ce que Draco fit. Mais il le fit en l'embrassant furieusement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il soupira d'aise lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Harry s'aventurer à l'intérieure de sa bouche. Celui-ci, conscient de l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient, entraîna Draco derrière le chêne pour s'y cacher avec lui. Il le plaqua ensuite contre l'arbre et commença à passer ses mains sous sa chemise pour le caresser. Draco ne put qu'en gémir de plaisir. Les sensations que Harry faisait naître en lui provoquaient des poussées d'adrénaline. Il perdait la tête, ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Et Harry aussi semblait être aux anges. Draco sentait son cœur battre contre le sien. Harry dévia ses baisers dans le cou du blond, qui se retint à grand peine de gémir. Un frisson le parcourut tout entier.

-Hermione, attends !

Harry et Draco se séparèrent immédiatement. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, cherchant à savoir d'où provenait cette voix, et virent Hermione, poursuivie pas Ronald. Celui-ci la rattrapa sans problème et l'attrapa par le bras. Il l'obligea ensuite à lui faire face et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi diantre m'évites-tu ? Qu'ai-je pu faire de si horrible pour que tu ne veuilles plus me voir ?

-Tu t'es mis à dos la famille d'une personne des plus influente d'Italie, voilà ce que tu as fait !

Ronald fronça les sourcils.

-Si tu fais allusion à Marcus Flint, cela fait bien une éternité que je me le suis mis à dos ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil.

Hermione tapa du pied.

-Mais enfin Ronald, cet homme est malade ! Il est fou à lier ! Il nous déteste et serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour nous rendre malheureux…pour me rendre malheureuse. Il pourrait t'utiliser contre moi. Et si je venais à te perdre, Ronald, je n'y survirais pas.

Elle commençait à pleurer. Draco sentit Harry se crisper, apparemment, il détestait voir Hermione pleurer.

Ronald la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu ne me perdras pas. Tu ne me perdras jamais. La nuit dernière était la nuit la plus magique que je n'ai jamais vécu. Je ne pourrais jamais te quitter après ça. Même sou la torture, je resterais avec toi.

La nuit dernière. Draco comprit enfin la bonne humeur et les petits sourires d'Hermione dans la matinée. C'était tout simplement le fait qu'elle s'était donnée à Ronald pour la première foi. Draco eut un sourire railleur. Il connaissait son secret et avait bien l'intention de l'embêter longuement avec ça. Après tout, des relations avant le mariage. N'était-ce pas contraire à la Sainte Bible ?

-Je vais le tuer.

Harry avait prononcé ces mots dans un murmure. Draco le regarda. Il avait les sourcils froncés et ses poings étaient si serrés que ses jointures avaient blanchis. Draco le trouva tellement attendrissant d'être si protecteur envers Hermione. Il reporta son attention sur le jeune couple et les vit engagés dans un baiser plus que passionné.

Harry s'élança.

-Hé la ! Voudriez-vous bien arrêter de faire ce genre de choses là où tout le monde pourrait vous voir ?

Draco sortit à son tour de sa cachette et lança à Harry un regard qui lui signifiait qu'il était assez mal placé pour tenir ce genre de sermon. Celui-ci lui répondit avec un autre regard que Ronald et Hermione n'étaient pas censés le savoir.

-Pourrais-je savoir, jeunes gens, pourquoi vous étiez en train de nous espionner ? demanda Hermione.

-Nous ne vous espionnons pas, se défendit Draco. J'étais en train de peindre.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la toile qui était juste à côté d'elle.

-Il ne me semblait pas t'avoir vu assis en face de ce tableau.

-C'est parce que nous étions allés nous promener un instant. C'est encore permis, non ? lança Harry.

-Ne soit pas désagréable je te prie.

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il s'avança vers Ronald, et malgré le fait que celui-ci fasse dix centimètres de plus que lui, il le regarda d'un air menaçant.

-Qu'as-tu fait à Hermione ?

-Rien, répondit simplement Ronald.

-Comment ça « rien » ? Que signifie cette histoire de la nuit dernière ? Je sais très bien ce que tu as en tête. Vous avez tous la même chose en tête. Je te préviens que si tu l'as obligée à quoi que ce soit…

-Jamais ! s'écria Ronald. Je ne serais jamais capable de faire une chose pareille, moi. Ecoute, je pensais que ta période surprotectrice était passée mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Mais sache que j'aime Hermione, que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse, et qui je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lui faire du mal.

Harry continua de fixer Ronald d'un air mauvais. Hermione quant à elle était aux anges. Par contre, Draco ne comprit pas pourquoi elle le pinça.

-Aïe ! Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Ca fait mal, voyons.

-Oh arrête un peu de geindre, petit douiller. Ce n'est pas un rêve, je suis vraiment fiancée à l'homme le plus charmant d'Italie.

-Et moi à la femme la plus belle de l'univers, dit Ronald en s'approchant d'elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrasse langoureusement tandis que Harry vira au rouge. Draco s'approcha lentement de lui et profitant du fait que les deux autres soient occupés, lui lécha doucement le cou. Ce geste eut pour effet immédiat de le calmer. Il regarda Draco dans les yeux et s'empêcha de l'embrasser alors que Ronald et Hermione défaisaient leur étreinte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Un courrier pour vous, Monsieur Malfoy.

Draco leva les yeux du livre dans lequel il était plongé et prit l'enveloppe que Lucrèce lui tendait.

-Merci.

-Je vous en prie.

Il la retourna et regarda le sceau qui avait servi à sceller l'enveloppe. Il lui était inconnu. Draco allait ouvrir la lettre, lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules, puis glisser jusqu'à son torse. Ils sentit des lèvres se poser dans son cou et ferma les yeux. Il déposa un baiser sur l'une des mains et se retourna pour faire face à l'intrus. Harry le regardait d'un air mutin.

-Que fais-tu ?

Draco lui montra l'enveloppe.

-Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir un courrier. Et toi ?

-Je m'apprêtais à t'embrasser.

Harry s'assit sur les genoux de Draco et l'entraîna dans un baiser langoureux. Il passa ses mains sur le torse du blond qui gémit de plaisir.

-Mmh…Harry, pas ici. Nous sommes dans la bibliothèque.

-Eh bien tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre d'heures que j'ai passé à fantasmer sur toi, ici.

Ces paroles surent convaincre le blond de continuer leur étreinte. Ils s'embrassèrent encore un moment, puis se séparèrent les joues roues et les lèvres gonflées. Draco en profita pour ouvrir l'enveloppe et en sortir la lettre. Il en lut le contenu en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

-C'est une invitation à un vernissage,ce soir.

-Tiens donc ? Nous n'en avons pas entendu parler pourtant. C'est organisé par qui ?

-Par…les Flint.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il prit la lettre des mains de Draco et la lut. Puis il regarda Draco.

-Tu as l'intention d'y aller ?

C'était la question que Draco redoutait tant. Il se sentait tout à coup mal à l'aise et évita le regard de Harry.

-Eh bien…cela permettrait de rencontrer d'autres peintres et de me faire une réputation. Je veux dire, à part vous et vos amis, peu de monde me connaît et j'aimerais vraiment que mon art soit apprécier par d'autre regard, vois-tu ?

Harry le regarda, les sourcils froncés. Puis il se leva et dit :

-Très bien.

Il tourna les talons et commença à partir. Draco se mit à sa poursuite.

-Harry, attend.

Il lui attrapa le bras mais Harry parvint à se dégager.

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

Et il repartit. Draco poussa un long soupir. Il comprenait un peu la réaction de Harry. Pour 'l'instant, il ne le connaissait pas très bien mais Marcus Flint semblait être un homme de la pire espèce. Mais il semblait être aussi influent et Draco avait vraiment envie de se faire connaître un peu mieux. Et pourtant, il hésitait encore à se rendre à ce vernissage, juste parce que cela déplaisait à Harry. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas encore parlé concrètement de leur relation, pour le moins étrange. Draco savait qu'il était attiré par Harry, amis il se demandait si ses sentiments n'allaient pas un peu plus loin. Il n'était pas certain non plus de ce qu'éprouvait Harry envers lui. Alors il prit la décision d'accepter l'invitation des Flint, et au retour de parler avec Harry.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco s'apprêtait à monter dans la voiture qui l'emmènerait chez les Flint lorsqu'il fut retenu par le bras. Il se retourna et vit que Harry le regardait avec insistance.

-Je connais ce monde, lui dit-il. Une fois que tu y es tu ne peux pas en ressortir. Il te faudra rester prudent. Toutes les personnes dans ce milieu ne sont pas ce qu'elles paraissent. Alors fait attention à toi.

Draco s'attendrit. Ainsi, Harry s'inquiétait pour lui. Il se sentit tout léger et le remercia d'un sourire.

-A mon retour, nous parlerons.

Harry sembla comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion. Il lui sourit et hocha la tête en singe d'approbation. Draco monta alors dans la calèche et le cocher donna l'ordre aux chevaux de galoper, emportant Draco vers le monde qui effrayait tant Harry.

* * *

Et voilà le troisième chapitre de ma fic. Je remercie **Nessa, Margue,Faucheuse, Rockeuse dans l'âme, Yohina, Capricorne1773, Petite abeille et Naru** pour leur reviews chaleureuses.

Là je suis aux anges parce que j'ai lu la fin de _A l'Orphelinat St-Brutus, _ la super fanfiction de **Margue. **Je te l'ai dit et je te le redis, c'était un coup de maître cette histoire.

Bon eh bien je crois que je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, à part...faîtes pleuvoir les reviews please!!!!

A bientôt, Milikiki, Seconde Aviatrice.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Blaise se baissa et porta la lourde caisse qui contenait les pommes qui lui serviraient à cuisiner un fabuleux dessert de son invention. Il avait été embauché pour faire la cuisine d'une grande soirée organisée par les Flint. Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris pourquoi le jeune Marcus s'était tourné vers lui en particulier pour diriger le menu de cette soirée. Après tout, il n'était qu'apprenti au Vatican et que très peu connu. Comment Flint avait-il eu vent de ses talents ? Il ne s'était pas posé d'avantage de questions par contre. Le cachet qu'il recevait pour ce travail était plus qu'acceptable et il lui permettrait peut-être de se faire connaître un peu plus dans le monde culinaire.

Seulement, lui et ses compères étaient en retard dans le programme car plusieurs invités étaient déjà arrivés. Il se dépêcha alors en faisant très attention de ne faire tomber aucune des pommes si précieuses, mais plusieurs s'échappèrent de la caisse lorsque Blaise sursauta en voyant son meilleur ami descendre d'une voiture. Pendant un moment, il hésita à aller le saluer, puis se ravisa en se rendant bien compte que Draco était là en invité et non en tant que larbin comme lui. Avec un sourire triste, il regarda son ami de toujours pénétrer dans le manoir, en se disant que cette fois ci, ils n'appartenaient plus au même monde.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco accepta la coupe de champagne que lui proposait la jeune servante. Il en but un peu et soupira. Cela faisait une heure qu'il était arrivé à cette soirée et il n'avait qu'une hâte : quitter cet endroit respirant l'ennui pour aller retrouver son cher Harry et le dévorer de baisers. Draco avait déjà regardé toutes les toiles présentées et n'avait trouvé aucune si exceptionnelle. Il était beaucoup plus doué que tous ces amateurs prétentieux et ne prenait même pas la peine de leur adresser la parole.

Il allait se résoudre véritablement à s'en aller quand il aperçut une crinière flamboyante qu'il reconnaîtrait n'importe où. Il se dirigea vers elle, soulagé que Ginny ait, elle aussi, été invitée à cette soirée mais sa trajectoire fut interceptée par Marcus Flint qui se planta devant lui.

-Mr Malfoy, je pensais que vous aviez décliné mon invitation, vu que les relations que j'entretiens avec vos amis sont assez, comment dire, tendues. Je ne vous avais pas vu depuis le début de la soirée.

Draco lui lança un regard agacé avant de répondre.

-J'essaie de me faire discret.

Marcus éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas comme cela que vous réussirez à vous faire connaître, croyez-moi. Avez-vous jeté un œil aux peintures exposées? J'espérais que vous voudriez bien joindre les vôtres à celles-ci pour la prochaine soirée.

-Je vais y réfléchir, répondit Draco, bien qu'il n'en avait aucunement l'intention. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

-Je vous en prie, répondit Marcus en s'écartant pour laisser passer Draco. Nous nous reverrons plus tard.

-C'est cela, oui.

Il s'éloigna rapidement de cet hypocrite et alla tapoter du doigt l'épaule de Ginny. Celle-ci se retourna d'un air agacé et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle reconnut Draco.

-Enfin quelqu'un ayant une once d'intelligence ! S'il te plaît Draco, ne me lâche pas d'une semelle et lance un regard malfaisant à tous ces petits peintres amateurs qui ne cessent de me faire la cour.

Draco lui sourit malicieusement avant de dire :

-Dommage que Blaise ne soit pas là pour le faire à ma place.

Ginny haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'insinues-tu donc par là ?

-Rien du tout ! Simplement que je suis étonné que tu ait encore des lèvres après ce que j'ai vu sur le marché, l'autre jour.

Ginny croisa les bras. Puis elle soupira et baissa les épaules.

-Tout ce que tu veux contre ton silence. Si mon frère l'apprend, je serais enfermée dans ma chambre pour quatre mois au moins et si c'est Harry qui l'apprend…

-Oh mais lui il le sait déjà, il vous a vu lui aussi.

-Alors je suis fichue. La prochaine fois que je viendrais passer une journée chez vous, il me poursuivra partout en chantonnant le nom de Blaise. Il est très enfantin comme garçon.

Draco sourit tendrement.

-Je trouve que ça lui donne un certain charme…

-Vraiment ? demanda Ginny.

Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Une serveuse trébucha et tombe sur Draco, renversant sur lui la saucière qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Draco poussa un petit cri lorsque le liquide chaud entra en contact avec sa peau. Aussitôt, Marcus Flint accourut, puis lorsqu'il se rendit compte des dégâts, agrippa violement la servante par sa crinière blonde et la tint face à lui.

-Encore toi ! siffla-t-il. Décidemment, tu ne me causes que des ennuis.

Puis il jaugeât Draco et appela une autre servante qui se trouvait près d'eux.

-Amenez Mr Malfoy dans les cuisines, où il pourra se nettoyer. Quant à toi…

Il jeta la jeune fille qu'il tenait sans ménagement par terre et lui dit :

-Tu as fini pour ce soir. Je déciderais de ta punition plus tard.

Puis il s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie divertir les autres invités qui s'étaient arrêtés dans leurs activités pour regarder la scène. Draco dit à Ginny qu'il la retrouverait plus tard puis suivit la servante dans les cuisines avec un dernier regard compatissant pour celle qui était restée par terre en sanglotant. La servante poussa de lourdes portes et la première chose que Draco aperçut fut :

-Blaise !

Celui-ci était occupé à goûter une pâte. Lorsqu'il entendit son nom il se retourna et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage en apercevant Draco. Il s'avança vers lui et quand il fut à sa hauteur, l'étreignit comme il l'aurait fait avec un membre de sa famille.

-Salut, vieux frère.

Draco lui rendit son étreinte et répondit :

-Salut à toi. Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ?

-Je supposais, tu ne pourras jamais te passer de moi.

Ils se relâchèrent et Blaise le regarda de haut en bas.

-J'ai du mal à croire que c'est toi qui es debout devant moi…tu as vraiment changé.

-Ce ne sont que des habits de plus, à l'intérieur je suis encore le même.

Blaise lui sourit.

-Tu as raison.

Il se regardèrent encore un instant, le sourire aux lèvres. Autour d'eux les autres cuisiniers s'activaient. Aucun des deux n'avait rien à raconter. Rester debout, juste l'un en face de l'autre, étaient les meilleures retrouvailles qu'ils aient pu imaginer.

-Mr Malfoy ?

La jeune servante que Draco avait suivit était debout à côté de lui et tenait dans la main un chiffon humide, qui servirait à nettoyer les bavures de sa collègue. Draco se tourna vers elle et elle se mit à essuyer. Blaise affichait à présent un sourire railleur.

-Je vois que notre séparation t'a affecté au point que tu ne saches plus manger correctement !

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, répondit sarcastiquement Draco.

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit Blaise. Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

-Oh, je ne le crois pas.

-Puisque je te le dis, idiot.

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'avoir un sourire railleur.

-Pourtant, je n'avais pas l'air de te manquer, l'autre jour, au marché…

Blaise fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où son meilleur ami voulait en venir. Puis il comprit brusquement et s'empourpra.

-S'il te plaît, Draco, ne…

-Dis rien à son frère, je sais. Ne t'en fais pas, Ginny m'a déjà supplié.

Blaise parût soulagé.

-Mais attention, prévint Draco. Mon silence à un prix.

-Vermine, siffla Blaise. Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de te taire, c'est plus fort que toi ! Une vraie commère !

**(Note de la bêta [car c'est ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas?... Non? Quoi "Non"? OUINNNNN!!!TT : ben...que dire? Je pense qu'une bêta n'est même pas nécessaire, car les rares fautes qui se trouvaient dans le texte, tu aurais pu les débusquer par une simple relecture... Quant au style, il est toujours tout à fait irréprochable... Y'a pas à chipoter, tu es géniale[Hâte de lire la suite!! . Je dis pas corriger, vu le peu de travail que j'ai!!;)**

**Allez bisous ma puce, et passe de bonnes vacances!!**

**oO° A call from the sky... °Oo)**

Draco lui sourit malicieusement.

-Je déciderais de ta sentence plus tard, il faut aussi que je fasse chanter Hermione.

-Comment ça? demanda Blaise.

-Eh bien, devine donc ce que ce que Mademoiselle-je-suis-pieuse fait avec son très cher fiancé durant la nuit.

Blaise fronça les sourcils semblant chercher, puis son visage s'illumina et il eut le même sourire que Draco.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils...

Il lança à Draco un regard significatif.

-Exactement, répondit le blond.

-Une contradiction à la Sainte Bible! Je n'y crois pas!

La servante qui s'occupait de Draco finit sa besogne. Ce dernier, à nouveau propre, la remercia et elle s'éloigna laissant les deux amis seuls.

-Entre nous, dit Draco, je ne pense pas vraiment que ce soit un acte grave, mais je suis sûre que les parents d'Hermione ne sont pas du même avis!

-Et comment! S'ils l'aprennaient, ce serait la fin pour elle.

Comme pour ajouter une note enocre plus dramatique à la phrase de Blaise, un violent coup de tonnerre retenti tout à coup.

-Tiens, il va y avoir de l'orage, constata Draco.

-Oui...ce serais peut-être mieux que tu t'en ailles, Draco.

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, l'air hautain.

-Ma présence te dérange donc à ce point?

-Point du tout bien au contraire...s'excusa Blaise. Mais, vois-tu, tu n'es pas vraiment à ta place ici.

D'un geste de la main, il désigna tous les ouvriers s'activant autour d'eux. Un autre coup de tonnerre retentit.

-Bien, dit Draco. Je me retire alors.

Il se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la sortie, puis arrivé devant la porte, il se retourna et fit une révérence.

-Mes hommages, Mr Zabinni.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux de surprise. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait une telle révérence. Aussi, il la rendit à Draco en souriant.

-Mes hommages, Mr Malfoy.

Draco lui sourit et passa la porte tandisque retentissait un autre coup de tonnerre. La salle de réception était beaucoup moins remplie qu'avant que Draco ne passe dans les cuisines. Sans doute les gens avaient-ils pris congé dès le premier coup de tonnerre. Draco chercha Ginny des yeux et ne tarda pas à aperçevoir une longue crinière flamboyante à travers la foule. Il s'en approcha, puis aperçevant la jeune fille en compagnie de Marcus Flint, resta en retrait en prêtant tout de même l'oreille.

-Si je vous ai invitée ce soir, entendit-il dire, c'est simplement parce que vous êtes une personne interessante et que je trouvais dommage que le relation entre votre frère et moi entrva la notre.

Ginny émit un ricanement méprisant, indigne d'une jeune fille.

-Dîtes moi plutôt que vous essayez de vous rapprocher de lui pour mieux l'enfoncer ensuite.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit et cette fois-ci, on put percevoir le bruit de quelques petites gouttes qui s'écrasaient contre la pierre du manoir ou sur la route en gravier.

-C'est de la paranoïa, très chère, réplique Marcus Flint d'un ton sec.

Puis il s'en alla escorter les quelques gens qui rentraient chez eux jusqu'à la sortie. Il n'accorda pas, par contre, ce privilège à Ginny qui partit sans même laisser à Draco le temps de la convaincre de rester un peu plus. En un petit instant, les petites gouttes s'étaient transformées en un véritable torrent. Bientôt, il ne restait plus que cinq personne dans la pièce et Draco se disait justement qu'il était temps de partir quand Marucs, accompagné d'une servante, réclama leur attention.

-Un orage s'est installé sur notre ville et serait purement imprudent et indécent de ma part de vous laisser prendre congé par ce temps. C'est pourquoi je m'engage à vous héberger pour la nuit. Candice -il désigna la servante- vous conduira à vos chambres repspectives tandisque vos cochers et vos cheveaux seront logés et nourris à l'étable du Manoir. Si vous avez besoin d'eux durant la nuit, vous saurez où les trouver, mais sachez que mes domestiques sont à votre entière disposition.

Draco esseya de ne pas paraître trop outré face au fait que les cochers soient traîtés comme des animaux, et ses pensées furent emplies par un jeune homme brun avec des yeux magnifquement verts. Draco poussa un soupir tandisque Candice le conduisait à sa chambre. Il devrait attendre le lendemain pour parler de leur "relation".

-Votre chambre, Mr Malefoy.

Candice ouvrit la porte devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés sans même que Draco s'en rende compte.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis à votre disposition. Je vous souhaite une agréable nuit, Mr Malefoy.

-Merci, murmura Draco en se glissant dans sa chambre.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où il vit le grand lit confortable, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était fatigué. Il commença tranquillement à défaire ses habits.

-Excusez-moi.

La voix provenait de derrière Draco ce qui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et vit, appuyée sur un mur, une jeune fille blonde habillé simplement de ses sous-vêtements.

-Je suis là, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Mais que diantre...commença Draco. Mais je vous reconnais...vous êtes la jeune domestique qui m'a salit avec la saucière.

La fille hocha la tête.

-Mais que faîtes-vous dans ma chambre? Et dans cette tenue! demanda Draco.

-Je...ça fait un moment que je cause beaucoup d'ennuis à mon maître et pour me punir, il a décidé que ce soir, je devais vous...servir.

Elle avait prononcé le dernier mot dans un souffle, si bien qu'il fut a peine audible.

-Me servir? demanda Draco. Vous voulez dire comme une sorte de prostituée?

A ces mots, les yeux de la fille s'embrumèrent mais elle aquiesca de la tête. Draco la dévisagea et un sourire commença à naître sur sa figure. Puis il éclata de rire, ce qui déclencha les sanglots de la domestique. Draco s'arrêta alors de rire mais un sourire idiot restait sur ses lèvres. Il la prit alors par les épaules et lui dit:

-Calmez-vous. Je ne vous toucherais pas.

La jeune fille posa son regard larmoyant sur Draco.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Je ne vous toucherais pas. J'en fait le serment.

-Mais pourquoi?

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit et il répondit:

-Je suis amoureux.

La fille le regarda sans vraiment comprendre, mais elle lui sauta au cou et l'étreignit.

-Oh merci, sanglota-t-elle. Merci, mille fois merci.

Draco lui caressa le dos et lui demanda:

-Quel est votre nom, jeune demoiselle?

Elle lâcha Draco et s'essuya les yeux.

-Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood.

-Lovegood, comme le célèbre écrivain?

Luna sourit et dit:

-Oui c'était mon père...

-Mais, il est mort, n'est-ce-pas?

Luna ne répondit pas, mais elle hocha lentement la tête. Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici?

Luna s'assit sur le lit, et commença à narrer.

-Mes parents et moi étions sur le bateau qui nous servirait à fuir l'Angleterre lorsque ma mère est tombée malade. Elle n'a pas tenu cinq jours. Lorsque nous somme arrivés ici, mon père était anéanti. Nous avons rencontré les Flint, je ne sais plus trop comment, je n'avais que quatre ans. En tout cas ils ont très vite sympathisé. J'ai grandi avec Mr Marcus. Nous jouions ensemble, nous avons étudié avec les mêmes précepteurs. Mais nous grandissions et je me suis rendue compte que je plaisait beaucoup à Marcus. J'étais flattée et attendrie de voir qu'il ne laissait jamais passer une occasion pour me baiser la main ou humer mon odeur. Mais, au bout d'un moment, c'est devenu une obsession. Je n'ai plus désiré le voir. Sauf un soir où j'ai accepté un rendez-vous avec lui. Lorsque je rentrais chez moi, nos rapports étaient encore plus tendus qu'avant et je découvrais mon père mort, assassiné. J'ai toujours su que Marcus était derrière tout ça. Après, il s'est avéré que mon père avait des dettes envers les Flint. Je n'étais pas du tout au courant et l'héritage que je touchais ne suffisait pas à les remplire. Alors Marcus m'a proposé un marché. Je venais vivre chez lui et pour payer le reste de mes dettes je devais...me donner à lui quand il en avait envie. J'ai accepté, je n'avais pas d'autre choix, sinon rester à la rue seule, à seulement seize ans! Tout cela a duré 3 ans. Il y a quelques mois, il s'est totalement désintéréssé de moi. Alors il m'a envoyé comme domestique...et voilà.

Draco observait Luna bouche bée. Comment une jeune fille pouvait enduré tant de choses et en parler si simplement. Lentement il se rhabilla. Quand sa tenue fut au complet, il prit Luna par la main et la fit se mettre debout. Ensuite, il l'enroula dans la couverture du lit.

-Que faites-vous là, mon cher ami?

-Nous partons.

-Pardon? s'étonna Luna

-La pluie s'est adoucie, alors nous allons partir maintenant avant qu'elle ne reprenne de plus belle.

-Mais, je ne peux pas partir! s'exclama Luna.

-Qui a osé le prétendre?demanda Draco. Vous êtes libre de vos actes, très chère. Cependant si vous préférez rester...

-Allons-y.

Draco lui sourit tandisqu'il ouvrait la porte et que Luna resserrait la couverture autour d'elle. Lentement, sans faire de bruit, Luna les mena jusqu'au écuries. Draco chercha son cocher des yeux.

-Neville! Neville où es-tu donc?

-Je suis là, répondit une voix.

Un jeune garçon au visage dodu sortit d'un coin sombre.

-Nous rentrons à la Demeure.

-Avec plaisir, c'est beaucoup trop inconfortable, ici.

Draco remarqua que Neville avait les yeux fixés sur Luna.

-Je te présente mon amie, Luna Lovegood.

Neville s'inclina, puis lui baisa la main. Puis ils sortirent tous les trois des écuries. Ils retrouvèrent vite la calèche et les cheveaux et partirent aussi vite qu'il purent.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent à la Demeure, Neville prit bien vite congé, allant retrouver un repos bien mérité. Draco conduisit Luna à une chambre d'hôte. Mais cette dernière resta figée devant la porte.

-Que se passe-t-il? lui demanda Draco.

-Eh bien, tout cela est tellement brusque pour moi. Je pense que je ne trouverais pas le sommeil dans un endroit que je ne connais pas.

Draco la regarda un instant, puis lui dit:

-Viens, tu dormiras avec moi.

-Vous...vous êtes sûr?

-Certain. Allez viens donc.

Luna prit la main qu'il lui tendait et sentit des millions de noeuds se desserrer dans sa poitrine.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry se rendait à la bibliothèque lorsqu'il croisa Lucrèce portant un plateau de petit déjeuner.

-Bonjour Monsieur Harry.

-Bonjour ma chère Lucrèce. Où te rends-tu donc avec ce plateau?

-C'est pour Monsieur Draco.

-Draco? s'étonna Harry. Il est là?

-Oui, Mademoiselle Hermione dit qu'elle l'a entendu rentrer très tard dans la nuit dernière.

-Prends une pause Lucrèce, je m'en occupe.

Harry tendit les bras pour qu'elle lui donne le plateau.

-Vous êtes sûr?

-Bien sûr que je le suis, répondit Harry légèrement agacé.

Lucrèce lui confia le plateau et Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas courir en direction de la chambre de Draco. Il ouvrit la porte et se figea en voyant une jeune fille blonde, apparemment peu habillé blottie dans les bras de Draco. Ce dernier émergea de son sommeil et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de reconnaître Harry sur le seuil. Se rendant compte de la position compromettante dans laquelle il se trouvait, il se redressa brusquemment, reveillant Luna tandisque Harry laissait tomber le plateau dans un fracas et s'enfuyait à toutes jambes. Draco se hâta de se vêtir décemment pour pouvoir partir à la poursuite de Harry, mais à peine avait-il fait deux pas hors de sa chambre que Hermione lui tombait dessus.

-Harry me dit que tu as rammené une fille ici, dit-elle sur un ton furieux.

-Comment? Non, enfin si...mais...c'est un terrible quiproquos.

Hermione le poussa pour entrer dans la chambre et ainsi voir le visage de cette fille, et resta interdite en la reconnaissant.

-Luna Lovegood? Mais qu'est ce que...?

Draco n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer, il fallait qu'il voit Harry. Il le trouva dans le grand salon faisant les cents pas, une main sur le front. Lorsqu'il vit Draco, il recommença à s'enfuir mais se fit ratrapper par le bras. Alors il se retourna et asséna à Draco un violent coup de poing sur le nez, ce qui lui fit lâcher prise et Harry put partir, encore plus furieux qu'avant.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco poussa un cri de profonde douleur.

-Cessez de bouger de la sorte si vous voulez que je vous soigne! gronda Lucrèce.

-Mais j'ai mal, gémit-il.

Lucrèce poussa un grand soupir agacé, termina le pensemant et s'en alla. Draco vit Hermione entrer dans la chambre.

-Où est Luna? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Elle prend un bain. Elle m'a tout raconté. C'est très bien ce que tu as fait, Draco.

Celui-ci grogna en fronçant les sourcils.

-Que s'est-il passé avec Harry? demanda Hermione.

-Rien de bien grave. Il faut juste que je lui parle un peu et tout rentreras dans l'ordre.

-Bien, dis Hermione. Je te laisse alors.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco n'était pas descendu dîner et Harry hésitait à aller le voir dans sa chambre. Mais il fallait absolument qu'ils discutent. C'est pourquoi Harry prit son courage à deux mains et qu'il frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

Harry ouvrit la porte et trouva Draco, en sous-vêtements allongé sur son lit. Il leva la tête pour voir qui était là et se redressa complètement en reconnaissant Harry.

-Je suis désolé, souffla ce dernier.

Draco poussa un soupir. Que dire? Que lui aussi était désolé? Que tout était de sa faute? Ou encore "Je t'aime"? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Tout était confus dans sa tête et ça ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Harry vint se blottir contre lui.

-Je crois que j'étais jaloux.

Encore une fois, Draco choisit de se taire. Tout cela devenait trop compliqué. Comprenant que son amant ne dirait mot, Harry se redressa et se pencha vers ses lèvres.

Alors comme la dernière fois, le coeur de Draco s'emballa. Comme la dernière fois, il gémit en sentant la langue de Harry carresser la sienne. Comme la dernière fois, il eut chaud, très chaud. Comme la dernière fois, il ne tarda pas à sentir la réaction de Harry sur sa cuisse. Sauf que cette fois là, il s'allongea un peu plus et ne l'arrêta pas.

* * *

**Salut tout le monde!**

**C'était le quatrième chapitre, je vous remercie de l'avoir lu. J'aimerais vous parler un peu plus mais là je suis crevée! Désolée pour les fautes de frappe, d'orthographe et compagnie.**

**Je remercie Louange, Yohina et Julie pour leur reviews.**

**A bientôt.**

**Milikiki, Seconde Aviatrice.**

**_I love U Nessa_**


End file.
